


Injury

by eaintdarkside



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 메디브 15제 부상 (Injury)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 틱틱대는 메디브가 목표였지만 장렬히 실패...

로서는 어린 시절의 무용담을 늘어놓고 있었다. 숲 속은 조용했고, 새 우는 소리가 간간히 들렸다. 주둔지 시찰에 수호자가 동행할 이유는 없지만 사령관이 반강제로 두 사람을 끌어들였다. 메디브는 영 귀찮은 눈치였다. 말 세 필은 듣기 좋은 소리로 낙엽을 밟는다. 로서가 말을 이었다.

"갑자기 들이닥쳐서 놀랐지만 이 몸이 있었으니 문제 없었지."

메디브의 입가에 스민 희미한 비웃음을 사령관은 놓치지 않았다.

"뭐야. 내 말이 틀렸어?"

수호자는 눈썹을 으쓱했다. 카드가는 두 사람을 번갈아 바라보며 다음 이야기를 기다리고 있었다. 구전으로만 떠도는 세 사람-레인 국왕, 사령관, 수호자-의 젊은 시절 이야기는 충분히 흥미진진했다.

"내가 아니었다면 둘 다 무사하지 못했을 거라고. 모닥불 앞에서 쉬고 있는데 갑자기 트롤이-"

갑자기 나뭇가지를 스치며 도끼가 날아왔다. 로서는 즉시 말 고삐를 당겼고, 세 사람 앞으로 달려드는 트롤들을 본다. 뭐야 이거 진짜야? 사령관은 이 편을 향해 날아오는 장창을 반사적으로 쳐냈다. 칼 손잡이를 묵직하게 울리는 충격에 정신이 번쩍들었다. 다급히 메디브를 본다. 마법사의 왼손에는 벌써 푸른 원이 떠 있었다. 이대로 말을 달려 도망갈 수도 있었지만 인근에 민가가 있다. 그렇다면 답은 하나 뿐이었다.

사령관은 즉시 적들을 향해 말을 몰았다. 적어도 10명 남짓한 트롤이 있었지만 걱정할 이유가 없다. 그의 뒤엔 이 세계의 수호자가 버티고 있었고 실력 좋은 견습도 함께였으니까. 하지만 그렇게 쉽게 일이 풀렸다면 이 꼴이 되지도 않았을 것이다.

로서는 넓은 대야에 찬 물을 가득 담고 메디브의 침대 시트를 빨고 있었다. 남자는 솥뚜껑만한 손으로 그것을 벅벅 문지르며 입술을 비죽였다.

전투중 말들은 도망갔지만, 세 사람은 그럭저럭 잘 싸웠다. 트롤과 처음 대면한 카드가는 긴장했으나 이내 침착하게 두 명의 트롤을 눕혔다. 로서는 전면에서 도끼를 든 트롤과 상대중이었다. 위에서 치고 내려오는 둔탁한 공격을 막으며 필사적으로 적을 압박한다. 거세게 휘두른 칼이 트롤의 왼팔을 쳐내고, 로서는 가쁜 숨을 허덕이며 뒤편으로 고개를 돌렸다.

마법을 시전중인 메디브의 왼편에 트롤 궁수가 있었다. 활 시위가 당겨지는 것을 본 순간 기사는 온 힘을 다해 그 편으로 달려갔다. 로서는 메디브가 그것을 모를 것이라 생각했고, (생각해보면 로서의 하루는 여기서부터 꼬였던 것 같다.) 메디브는 알고 있었다.

"메드!!"

마법사는 바람을 일으켜 화살을 날려보내다 아제로스의 사자가 자신을 덮치는 걸 황당한 얼굴로 바라본다. 뒤늦게 상황을 파악했지만 멈출 수 없었다. 두 사람은 낙엽위를 뒹굴었다. 그 와중 카드가가 궁수를 처리했다.

"어, 미안. 난..."

자신 아래 깔린 마법사에게 미안한 얼굴로 사과하는데 친우의 눈이 하얗게 빛났다. 아니, 도와주려고 한거라고! 저 멀리 내동댕이쳐 질 것을 각오한 로서가 눈을 질끈 감고, 사령관은 뒤편으로 묵직한 무언가가 쓰러지는 소리를 듣는다. 트롤이었다. 메디브가 무섭게 사령관을 노려봤다.

"비켜."

땅바닥에 나뒹굴게 만들고, 심지어 목숨을 구해주기도 했으니 로서는 불평을 입 밖으로 내지 못했다. 닳고 닳은 기사는 온 얼굴로 불만을 표시하며 일어났다. 절그럭 대는 갑옷소리. 생각해보니 마법사는 천옷 차림이라 아팠을 것이었다. 미안해진 로서는 메디브에게 손을 뻗었지만 남은 트롤들이 사나운 소리를 내며 두 사람에게 달려들었다. 카드가가 끼어든다. 이내 난장판이 시작되었다.

남자는 시트를 주물럭거리며 세제를 부었다. 거품이 올라온다. 이마에서 땀이 흐르고 있었다. 그도 그럴 것이 그는 막 연회장 청소를 끝내고 빨래에 투입된 참이었다. 빌어먹을 수호자. 망할 메디브. 하지만 시트에게 화풀이는 하지 않았다. 메디브가 얄미운 건 사실이지만 미운건 아니었으니까.

결정적인 실수는 절벽에서였다. 트롤은 거의 다 제압했지만 남은 녀석들이 거칠게 반항했다. 로서는 맹렬하게 칼을 휘둘렀다. 온 몸을 던져 뼈를 꿰뚫고, 사력을 다해 싸웠다. 그리고 옆에 절벽이 있었다. 지형 파악은 기본이었지만 정신이 거기까지 닿지 못했다. 깊은 상처를 입은 트롤이 분노의 포효를 지르며 로서를 밀쳐냈을 때, 그는 자신의 발이 공중에 떠 있다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 놀란 시선에 두 사람이 잡혔다. 즉시 이 편을 향해 달려오는 메디브와 당황한 얼굴의 카드가.

메디브가 자신을 향해 허공으로 몸을 날렸을 때, 로서는 믿을 수 없었다. 그와 자신 사이의 어떤 유대감은 어릴때부터 익히 알고 있었고, 두 사람은 평범의 범주에서 벗어난 어떤 케미스트리가 있었다. (라고 로서는 혼자 생각했다) 남자는 확신한다. 메디브는 자신의 삶에 없어서는 안 될 소중한 사람이라고. 수호자의 손이 뻗어지고, 푸른 빛이 터져나왔을 때 그는 공중에 보이지 않는 거대한 손바닥이 그를 받치는 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 다음은 생각할 필요도 없었다. (여기서 카드가의 고난이 시작된다.) 로서는 손을 뻗어 자신 위로 추락하는 수호자를 잡으려 했다. 그러면 안 되는 거였는데. 상대방의 추락을 막을 수 있다면 스스로의 추락도 막을 수 있을 터였다. 하지만 거기까지 생각할 틈이 없었다. 로서는 떨어지는 메디브를 잡아챘다. 그 때 수호자는 시전중이었다. 자신의 추락 속도를 늦추려고. 그리고 절벽 위에서 카드가가 메디브에게 같은 마법을 시전하고 있었다. 덜 완성된 마법과 완성된 마법이 공중에서 충돌하고, 그 와중 시전자의 팔이 잡아당겨졌으니 결과는 당연히 좋지 못했다.

수호자의 팔이 골절되었다.

 

로서가 탑 위로 올라갔을 때 카드가는 막 메디브에게 디저트와 차를 주고 있었다. 남자는 멀쩡한 오른쪽 팔로 조용히 케이크 한 구퉁이를 잘라 입 안에 넣는다. 수호자의 기분은 나빠 보였다. 로서는 까만 로브 안 쪽으로 보이는 부목을 보고 시선을 다른 편으로 돌렸다. 저걸 보면 불만이 목구멍 속으로 쑥 들어가버리는 것이다. 메디브가 부상 입은 건 몇 번 보아왔지만 이 정도는 아니었다. 가벼운 찰과상이나 약한 창상. 마법사는 전투시 전면에 서지 않는다. 그는 늘 안전한 곳에 있어야 했고, 보호받을 필요가 없을 정도로 강력했다.

이번 부상은 자신과 카드가의 작품인 셈이다.

로서는 새로 물을 간 꽃병을 메디브의 침대 옆에 올려두었다.

"음, 또 뭐 할 거 있어?"  
"로브가 찢어졌더군."

대답은 간소했지만 해야 할 일은 생각도 못한 것이었다. 로서가 인상을 찌푸리며 질문했다.

"뭐?"

메디브는 눈동자만 올려 사령관을 바라본다. 마법사는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 대답이 들리는 기분이었다. 예를 들면, 그래서. 왜. 못 하겠나? 같은. 로서가 대꾸했다.

"아니, 난 기사라고."

여전히 마법사는 대답하지 않았다. 로서가 말을 이었다.

"평생 칼만 쥐고 산 사람한테 빨래를 시키지 않나!"

사령관이 거칠게 손을 흔들며 아래편을 가리켰다. 보이진 않지만 그 층의 발코니에는 막 걸고 온 침대 시트가 바람에 나부끼고 있었다. 메디브가 눈썹을 으쓱했다.

"나 연회장 청소도 했거든?"

수호자는 말 없이 기사를 응시한다. 그 옆의-평생 마법사 수련을 한-청년은 시트의 주름을 펴고 수호자의 등 뒤에 깔려있는 쿠션을 편하게 잡아주고는 식사를 마친 빈 그릇을 들고 떠났다. 설거지를 하기 위해.

"너 모로스 일부러 보낸거지."  
"왜 그렇게 생각하지."

냉막한 목소리로 대꾸하며 메디브가 찻잔을 들었다. 좋은 향이 났다. 수호자가 다쳤다는 말을 들은 레인의 선물이다. 로서는 머리를 마구 헝클어트렸다.

"카라잔 올 때마다 있던 사람이 왜 갑자기 휴가를 가는데. 하필이면 너가 다쳤을 때."  
"일이 있어."  
"수호자가 부상입었는데도 가야 한다고?"

억울하다는 듯 목소리를 늘어뜨린다. 마법사의 오른쪽 눈이 가늘어졌다.

"누구때문에 다쳤다고 생각하나."

허스키한 음성. 메디브는 피로한 듯 찻잔을 옆으로 내려두었다. 쿠션에 등을 깊숙이 기대고 눈을 감는다. 팔을 앞으로 교차하며 로브 소맷자락이 뒤로 밀려났다. 팔에 단단히 매어있는 붕대가 드러나고 로서는 낮은, 앓는 소리를 낸다. 사령관은 고개를 숙이며 질문했다.

"로브 어딨어."

 

메디브는 자신의 부상해 대해 알리는 걸 질색했다. 이전 아팠을 때 수도원에서 견습 성직자들을 무더기로 카라잔에 보냈던 일 때문이다. 레인은 어쩔 줄 몰라했고, 죄진 두 사람은 메디브의 뒤에 고개를 수그리고 서 있었다. 수호자는 차분히 요구사항을 전했다. 사령관이 3일간 자신을 돌봐야 할거라고. 그 땐 이런 일을 시킬 줄은 몰랐다. 그냥 약 수발이나 들 줄 알았지.

"이봐, 꼬맹이."

주방의 큰 대야에 물을 받고 설거지 중이던 카드가가 고개를 돌렸다. 문간에 기대선 사령관의 손엔 예의 까마귀 로브가 들려 있다.

"우리 일 바꾸자."  
"저 거의 다 끝났는데요."

카드가가 어깨를 으쓱한다. 청년은 바지런히 그릇을 닦는다. 로서가 옆으로 다가왔다.

"빌어먹을. 나보고 바느질을 하라고 한다고. 너 이거 얼마짜리 로븐지 알아?"  
"가격을 어떻게 매기겠어요. 수호자님 옷인데."

은 수저를 쓱쓱 문지르며 말을 잇는다.

"아마 보이지 않아도 안에 마법룬이 박혀있을 걸요. 그 옷 망가지면..."

청년은 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 그 와중 은제 포크를 깔끔하게 닦는다.

"난 칼보다 가벼운 걸 들어본 적이 없다고!"

카드가가 한심하다는 듯 사령관을 올려다본다. 로서가 양 손을 흔들었다.

"이봐! 난 기사라니까!"  
"네. 전 키린 토의 마법사고요."

청년이 어깨를 들어올렸다. 그는 다 닦은 식기들을 옆으로 내려두고 물을 버린다. 그 익숙한 움직임에 사령관이 질문한다.

"너 여기서 살며 매일 이런 일만 한거야?"  
"기본적인 일은 했었지만 이 정도는 아니었죠. 뭐 상관없어요."  
"상관없어?!"

로서가 기함하자 견습 마법사는 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

"모로스씨가 없으니 어쩔 수 없잖아요. 그리고 수호자님을 도울 수 있는 건 영광이고요."

그래. 너한테 물어본 내가 바보지. 견습생은 젖은 그릇을 마른 행주로 말끔하게 닦고 찬장에 올렸다. 로서는 팔에 걸쳐진 까마귀 깃털 뭉치를 내려다본다.

"이제 뭐 하러가?"  
"관측소에요."  
"응?"

사령관이 바라보자 카드가가 눈가를 부볐다.

"연구하시던 별의 움직임이 있는데 그걸 기록하고 도안을 만들어야 해요. 아마 지금부터 새벽 3-4시까지는 꼼짝 않고 있어야겠죠. 수호자님은 지금 망원경을 다루실 수 없으니까요. 그 분을 보필 할 수 있는 일을 하는 로서경이 전 더 부러운데요. 게다가 사령관님은 별 관측은 전혀 못하실 것 아니예요. 일 바꾸자는 말 아직 유효해요?"

로서는 이마를 짚었다.

 

사령관은 바늘에 실을 끼우는 작업에 45분을 소비했고, 바늘을 3번 벽에 집어 던졌다. 그 와중 메디브가 그를 불렀다. 촛불에 의지해 바늘 구멍에 실 끼우는 일은 정말 끔찍했기 때문에 차라리 호출이 반가울 지경이었다.

꼼꼼하게 껴입은 마법사의 정복을 벗기며 로서가 투덜댔다.

"마법으로 바늘에 실 끼우는 방법은 없어?"

오른쪽 팔을 옷에서 빼며 메디브가 로서를 돌아본다. 무슨 소리냐는 얼굴이었다.

"나 거의 한시간 동안 바늘에 실 끼우기만 하고 있다고."  
"그 정도로 섬세함이 부족한 줄은 몰랐군."

로서는 저도 모르게 수호자의 왼편 소매를 잡아당기며 낮게 일갈했다.

"이봐, 난 칼만 잘 휘두르면 되는 인생이라고. 기사에게 섬세함은 아무 짝에도 쓸모 없단 말이야."

동시에 들려오는 낮은 신음소리. 메디브는 부목이 대어진 곳을 손으로 누르며 사령관을 노려봤다. 로서는 즉시 입을 다문다. 마법사는 짜증스럽게 몸을 틀며 왼쪽 소매를 몸에서 빼내고 로브를 침대 위로 던졌다. 그리곤 턱으로 저 편의 옷장을 가리켰다. 로서는 그 하는 양을 보다 멍청한 표정이 되었다. 무슨 의미인지 몰랐던 것이다.

"...어?"  
"잠옷 가져와."

즉시 불만이 목구멍에서 튀어나올뻔 했지만 남자의 왼팔을 감고 있는 붕대를 보며 입을 다문다. 로서는 얌전히 옷장을 열고 부드러운 재질의 회색 나이트 가운을 꺼냈다. 굳은살이 두껍게 박힌 손바닥 위에 그 천은 너무 하늘하늘해 순간적으로 이상한 기분마저 들었다. 머쓱해진 사령관은 재빨리 마법사에게 다가가 옷을 걸쳐주었다. 메디브는 손가락 끝으로 매듭을 매며 짧게 이야기했다.

"머리."  
"...응?"  
"머리 묶은 거 풀라고. 손을 뒤로 넘길 수가 없잖아."

설마 등 뒤에 눈이 달려있진 않겠지. 수호자의 뒤통수에 대고 로서는 우스꽝스런 표정으로 이를 드러낸다. 그리곤 포기했다는 듯 얇은 끈을 풀기 시작했다.

"그럼 이건 누가 묶은거야?"  
"카드가."

로서는 그럼 그렇지. 하고 생각하려다 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"잠깐. 오늘 아침에 팔은 멀쩡했잖아?"  
"그랬지."

뒤통수를 한 대 맞은 기분에 사령관의 손가락이 공중에 멈춰진다. 지금 이 녀석 아침마다 견습에게 머리를 묶으라고 한단 말이야?

"카드가가 매일 머리 묶어준다고?"  
"내가 하는 것보단 편하니까. 푸는 거 왜 이렇게 오래 걸려?"

인내심이 짧은 수호자의 짜증에 로서는 고개를 저으며 매듭을 끌렀다. 얇은 끈이 떨어져나가고 부드러운 곱슬머리가 풀린다. 그 틈으로 느껴지는 연한 약초 향기에 로서는 저도 모르게 머리카락 사이에 코 끝을 박고 싶다는 충동을 느낀다. 그리곤 재빨리 머릿속에서 밀어냈다. 메디브가 독심술을 한다면 자신을 2층 벽 위로 1시간 동안 눌러둘지도 몰랐다. 남자는 손가락을 금색 머리카락 속에 넣어 부드럽게 해집었다.

"자. 다 됐어. 자장가 불러달라는 소리까진 안 할거지?"

왜인지 기분이 누그러져 씩 웃었는데 돌아온건 밉상스런 대꾸뿐이다.

"저거 치워."

아까 메디브가 집어던진 로브가 침대 한 가운데 있었다. 로서는 천장을 바라보며 입술을 꾹 물었다.

 

 

다음날 카드가는 하루종일 계단 난간에 왁스를 바르고 있었고, 로서는 손님방의 창문을 열고 닫으며 먼지 터는 일에 투입되었다. 그 와중 하루 세끼를 챙기고, 옷을 입혀주고, 중간중간 간식과 차를 대령하고, 원하는 책을 꺼내다 주고 어디에 처박아 두었는지 기억못하는 두루마리를 찾기위해 온 도서관을 다 뒤지고 다녀야 했다. 밤이 되었을 때 즈음 두 사람은 거의 기진맥진이었다. 카드가는 눈 밑에 다크서클이 내려와 있었는데 반쯤 졸며 메디브의 베개를 정돈했다.

"이 녀석 일부러 이러는 거야."

카드가는 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 대꾸했다.

"그러실지도요. 저희 때문에 다치셨잖아요."

로서는 제 머리를 헝클어뜨린다. 수호자의 침대 옆엔 흰 꽃이 꽂혀 있었다. 아까 낮에 숲에 가서 따온 꽃이다. 온갖 밉상인 소리를 해대지만 그래도 싫지 않은 이유를 모르겠다. 기사는 뭉툭한 손 끝으로 부드러운 잎을 툭 건든다. 뭐가 어찌되었던 이 짓도 내일이면 끝난다. 모로스가 아침 일찍 와주면 좋겠네. ...안 그래도 되지만.

"오늘은 관측소 안 가?"  
"네. 오늘은 괜찮으시대요."

청년은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 로서는 이상한 반응을 하는 청년을 희한하다는 얼굴로 보고 이내 시선을 돌렸다. 메디브가 침실로 들어오고 있었다. 막 세수를 끝마친 남자는 평소보다 더 뽀얀 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 로서는 자동으로 옷장을 열어 잠옷을 꺼냈다. 카드가가 눈을 동그랗게 뜬다.

"너가 날 이렇게 부려먹는 거 왕실이 알면 기함할걸."  
"과연 그럴까."

메디브는 느슨한 붉은 로브를 끌러 침대 위에 던져두고 로서가 들이민 가운을 입었다. 카드가가 재빨리 끼어들었다.

"수호자님! 머리 풀러 드릴까요?"  
"그래."  
"됐어. 이거 내가 묶은거야. 넌 이제 가봐."

지난 밤 관측소에서 새벽까지 별의 움직임을 관찰하고 있었던지라 청년은 아침에 늦게 일어났다. 어딘지 엉성하게 묶인 머리를 의아하게 생각하긴 했는데 로서의 작품이었다니. 카드가는 눈썹 끝을 처량하게 떨구며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"알았어요. 내일 아침에 다시 올게요. 푹 쉬세요 수호자님."

터덜터덜 입구로 걸어가는데 메디브의 차분한 음성이 울렸다.

"카드가."  
"네, 네?!"

문을 붙들고 뒤돌아보는 데 침대 곁에 선 수호자가 특유의 허스키한 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"내일은 일찍 일어나거라. 로서는 머리를 제대로 묶을 줄 몰라서 말이지."

대답은 양쪽에서 튀어나왔다.

"뭐!?"  
"그럴게요!"

환하게 웃으며 견습생이 사라지자 사령관이 묶인 머리를 살짝 잡아 당겼다.

"모처럼 묶어줬더니 뭐가 어째?"  
"무례하게 굴거면 손 치워."

조용한 방엔 로서의 '칫' 하는 소리가 들리고, 남자는 느릿느릿 매듭을 풀었다. 얇은 끈이 긴 곡선을 그리며 떨어지고, 묶여있던 머리는 연한 약초 향을 풍기며 느슨하게 벌어졌다. 지난 밤과 같은 충동이 치고 올라온다. 거의 동시에 엉뚱한 핑계거리들이 줄지어 떠올랐다. 메디브는 왼쪽팔을 부상당해 마법 시전이 자유롭지 않다. 여기엔 둘 말고 아무도 없고. 이 곳은 너무 조용했고,

메디브의 향기는 지나치게 유혹적이었다.

로서는 마법사의 어깨를 꽉 틀어쥐고 뒷덜미에 코 끝을 밀어넣었다. 숨을 깊이 들이마신다.

"뭐하는 짓이야."  
"좋은 냄새가 나서."

다시 한 번 숨을 들이마신다. 가슴께로 따뜻한, 연한 녹색의 향기가 스며들었다. 저도 모르게 눈을 감는데 낮은 경고가 발해졌다.

"바로 놓지 않으면 2층 벽에 1시간 동안 붙어있어야 할거야."

단어 하나하나에 실린 힘이 느껴져 기사는 양 손을 들어올렸다.

"장난이라고 장난."  
"그거 참 재밌는 장난이군."

침대위에 널부러진 붉은 로브를 치워주자 시트를 걷고 들어간다. 로서는 거끌한 로브를 손 끝으로 매만지며 친우를 내려다보았다. 붉은 빛과 모래 색이 미묘하게 섞인 금발이 배게위로 현란하게 흩어진다. 손을 뻗고 싶지만 참는다. 대신 기사는 씩 웃었다. 메디브가 차갑게 명령했다.

"불 끄고 나가."  
"그래."

눈꺼풀을 깊이 감는다. 그 끝에 매달린 까만 속눈썹을 바라본다. 사령관이 떠나지 않자 메디브는 다시 시선을 열었다. 로서는 눈썹을 으쓱였다. 어둠속에 잠긴 초록 눈동자에 불만이 어리고, 오래된 마법사의 친구는 부드럽게 미소지었다. 남자는 천천히 상체를 숙였다. 마법이던 주먹이던 뭐든 상관없다는 기분이었다. 그가 대처할 수 있게, 거절할 수 있게 충분히 느리게 몸을 숙였다. 로서의 곱슬 머리가 메디브의 턱에 닿았을 때 기사는 조용히 속삭였다.

"왜 비키라고 안해."

가만히 쏘아보는 눈. 로서는 끈기있게 그것을 마주했다. 주변을 감싼 어둠과 하얗게 스며드는 달빛, 연하게 흔들리는 촛불. 사령관은 마치 이 세상에 둘만 남은 것 같은 착각을 느낀다. 그리고 다시 속삭였다.

"비키라고 해."  
"비켜."

로서는 미소했다. 그리고 메디브의 이마에 가만히 입술을 눌렀다 뗀다.

"잘 자."

검지 손가락으로 툭 눌러 촛불을 끈 사령관은 조용히 방 밖으로 나가 문을 닫았다.

 

다음 날 아침. 방 밖으로 나온 카드가와 로서는 복도에서 모로스와 마주쳤다. 노집사는 새벽녘 도착한 모양이었다. 드디어 종살이에서 해방된 것이다. 로서는 어딘지 모르는 아쉬움에 머리를 벅벅 긁으며 겉옷을 챙겼다. 모로스가 1층에 그리핀을 준비해 두었다고 이야기 한 탓이다. 더 머물만한 핑계도 없으니 갈 수 밖에 없었다.

"어이, 메디브. 나 간다."  
"그래."

테이블 앞에 서서 두루마리를 펼쳐보던 수호자는 고개만 돌려 끄덕한다. 정 없는 녀석. 속으로 투덜대며 사령관이 계단을 밟아 내려갔다. 그 곁을 카드가가 따랐다. 그리핀을 준비하는 걸 돕기 위해서였다.

두 사람이 내려가자 메디브는 지겹다는 얼굴로 왼팔의 붕대와 부목을 떼어냈다. 모로스는 부드럽게 웃으며 그것들을 치웠다.

"즐겁게 보내셨습니까."  
"그런 것 같지도 않아."  
"계단과 도서관이 깔끔하더군요. 누구 작품입니까."  
"로서랑 카드가."

노인은 웃는다.

"그 정도면 충분한 벌이 되었겠지요."  
"벌이 아니라 상을 준 것 같군."

메디브는 깊이 숨을 내쉬며 안락의자에 허리를 깊이 묻었다.

"당분간은 로서경을 뵈어서는 안 되겠습니다. 부목을 안 쓰실 예정이라면요. 너무 빨리 나았다고 이상하게 여기면 어쩌려고 그러십니까."  
"찾아오면 그냥 나 없다고 하게."

제자리를 찾지 못한 물병을 옮기며 모로스가 이야기한다.

"수호자의 치유 마법이 수준급이라는 걸 그분들이 몰라 다행이군요. 그럼 식사는 어떻게 하시겠습니까."  
"늘 먹던걸로."

노집사가 테이블의 왼쪽 구석, 항상 놓이던 곳에 물병을 둔다. 천천히 모든 것이 원래의 자리로 돌아온다. 메디브의 내리깔린 시선 너머 아래층으로 향하는 계단 난간이 보였다. 지금이라도 따라 내려가면 로서가 떠나는 모습을 볼 수 있을테지만 그러지 않기로 한다. 수호자는 천천히 눈꺼풀을 감았다.


End file.
